Pouring My Heart Out
by Sacredtriforce
Summary: When Ira Gamagoori can't stop thinking about Mako Mankanshoku after saving her from the Cover, he knows now that he truly wants her to be his. But hes too nervous to tell her how he feels. Luckily his friends Uzu, Nonon, and Houka are willing to help him. Will Mako accept his feelings? Find out...(don't read if you haven't seen the anime).
1. Thank You

Ira Gamagoori swore with his body and soul that he would save Mako. He finally felt relief when he recognized her dog Guts and noticed the Cover that had her trapped. Using his strength he grabbed the Covers fist and used the suction device that freed her.

"Mankanshoku!" he cried as her naked body flew in the air. Before she could hit the ground, Ira caught her in his arms and setted her down.

"Whoa... I'm saved." Mako said waking up from her long slumber from being imprisoned.

Ira couldn't help but blush as he tried not to stare at her naked body.

"Are you all right Mankanshoku?" he asked still looking away.

"Yep!" Mako replied "Never been better! Mako Mankanshoku is back!"

Mako then turned towards Ira totally flabbergasted.

"Oh my God!" she cried "No way! Are you the one who rescued me Gamagoori?!"

"Yes." Ira replied still looking away. "I gave your brother my word."

He then removed one of his straps from his Nudist Beach outfit and handed it to Mako.

"Here you better put this on." Ira said.

"Oh Im still in my birthday suit!" Mako replied as she took the strap and struggled to put it on.

Nonon Jakuzure amused by the scene before her smirked.

"Alright quit your flirting and go rescue some more people." she said sarcastically.

Ira embarrassed by her words couldn't help but continue to blush.

"I AM NOT FLIRTING!" he shouted defensively. He new that he overreacted as Nonon continued smirking at him.

"We'll talk later." Ira replied "Get clear Mankanshoku."

"Okay!" answered Mako who was still having difficulty getting the strap on. Ira's blushing deepened as he got a glimpse of Mako's exposed body.

Later...

Mako couldn't recall what happened when she was trapped inside the Cover. The only thing she remembered was screaming for help as she was swallowed by darkness. It felt like she was erased from existence when the Cover used her energy. She never thought she would see the light again. And it was thanks to Ira that didn't happen.

It really shocked her that it was him that saved her. She would of thought that it was Ryuko who saved her. But no... It was the Elite Four Disciplinary Committee Chair who saved her. She thought that Ira and her were enemies. After all she was a rebel and was against Lady Satsuki and Honnoji Academy.

But that didn't mean she didn't care about Ira. She knew he means well and is just honoring his loyalty to Lady Satsuki. She always thought he was really admirable for his loyalty for Lady Satsuki and Honnoji Academy. Thats why she told him that wearing pajamas is important instead of sleeping in the nude to decrease his chances of getting sick and being absent from doing his duty. Even when he whipped her awake when she dozed off in class.

He even complimented her after his defeat from Ryuko when she admitted to being an underachiever. Their was also that time she and Ryuko were stranded and she hitchhiked him. Even though he was loud and intimidating, he was still nice to offer them a ride.

She even remembered during the school raids when she attempted to bring Ryuko her Scissor Blade as Ira blocked her path. But he made no move to hurt her at all. He just stood there with his arms outstretched and convinced Lady Satsuki to retreat so he didn't have to act.

Mako couldn't help but smile. She now knew that Ira cared enough to save her and she knew she needed to thank him. She wanted to ease his worry on Lady Satsuki's capture and bring him comfort. As she walked down the ships corridors she saw Aikuro Mikisugi talking to Tsumugu Kinagase. She immediatley walked up to them.

"Hello Miss Mankanshoku." greeted Aikuro with a smile.

Mako smiled back.

"Hi Mr. Mikisugi." she replied.

Tsumugu ignored them as he smoked a cigarette and let out a puff if smoke.

"Do you need something Mako?" Aikuro asked.

Mako nodded.

"Do you know where I can find Gamagoori?" she asked.

Aikuro shook his head.

"Sorry Mako I have no idea where he is."

Tsumugu sighed and looked at Mako.

"I saw him up deck talking to his Elite friends."

"Thank you Mohawk!" Mako cried "Gotta go! Bye!"

Mako then turned on her heel and rushed heading up deck.

Ira meanwhile was talking to the Elites. They knew that he had feelings for Mako. Uzu Sanagyama noticed how Ira stared at Mako when they were eating Sukuyo Mankanshoku's cooking. Mako's mother must of knew too about his feelings for Mako since the she made him croquettes that resembled Mako's face specially for him.

After Ira confessed his feelings they all smiled.

Uzu patted his back.

"I think you should go for it Gamagoori!" he said "You should ask her out after this war is over."

Nonon nodded.

"Yeah. You should tell the underachiever how you feel Toad."

"She has a name Jakuzure." Ira replied "And I don't know...at least I don't know what to tell her."

Houka Inumata was rapidly typing on his laptop.

"I'm looking up data for rescources on dating." he said "According to my data the best thing to do is dress nicely, give her flowers, and plan a location for a date."

Ira sighed.

"But what if she doesn't like me?"

Uzu laughed.

"Dude are you kidding me!? You saved her from a Cover and gave her a part of your uniform to cover herself. She'll like you for sure."

Nonon smirked.

"Or she might look at you like your an idiot."

Ira was not amused.

"Well that's real comforting Jakuzure." he said sarcastically.

"Gamagoori!"

Ira and the Elites turned to see Mako running towards them. Ira swallowed and felt himself sweating.

"Well looks like your on your own Toad." said Nonon as she walked away.

Uzu patted his back once more before he walked off with her.

"Good luck man."

Houka closed his laptop and followed in pursuit.

Mako finally reached Ira.

"Hi Gamagoori!" she cried. "I was looking for you."

Ira cleared his throat before he spoke.

"You were?" he asked.

Mako nodded enthusiastically.

"Uh huh! I had to find you!"

"Really?" Ira said "What about?"

Mako then made a gesture with her hand telling him she wanted him to lower down.

Ira slowly lowered down as Mako stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for saving me Gamagoori." she said softly. She then turned around to leave but before she did turned back and smiled at him.

"And don't worry about Satsuki." she said "We'll save her. I promise."

She then turned and walked away.

Ira immediately felt himself blushing crimsom red as he placed his hand on his cheek. His heart pounded hard and fast. He then slowly began to smile.

I'm going to do it. I'm going to ask Mako on a date.


	2. Date

Much much later...

Mako and Ryuko met up with Satsuki Kiryuin for their date. (A date in Japan can refer a hangout between girls) Satsuki had never had a date but she agreed to accompany Ryuko and Mako to spend time and get to know them more. She owed it to them for coming to save her from her deranged mother. Especially since she discovered Ryuko was her sister.

"Hi Satsuki!" waved Mako cheerful and excited as ever.

Ryuko smiled and simply raised her hand up.

"Hey sis." she greeted.

Satsuki simply smiled back.

"Good morning Ryuko and Mako." she greeted back.

"Are you guys ready for our date?" Mako asked.

"Yeah lets get going." Ryuko answered.

"Oh before that..." Mako said quickly setting up a camera. "Bestie pics!"

Satsuki stood there awkwardly as Ryuko and Mako smiled and did poses.

"Well lets get going!" Mako cried "The mall awaits!"

The first thing the girls did was get some breakfast. Satsuki offered to pay although Mako and Ryuko had brought money with them but she insisted. After breakfast they headed for the stores and tried on some clothes. Ryuko saw a variety of clothing and only a few caught her eye. Mako however was on a shopping spree. She even asked Satsuki to try on a few outfits.

"You look so good in that hat Satsuki!" Mako beemed.

Satsuki's cheeks pinkened as she looked in a display mirror.

"Thank you Mako." she said simply.

Meanwhile Ira asked the Elites for their help on how he was going to ask Mako out.

Uzu helped him find an outfit.

"Looking good Gamagoori!" he said.

Ira felt his cheeks pinken.

"Is this really necessary?" he asked.

Nonon then shoved a bouquet of pink flowers in his hands. She then took a comb out of her bag and combed his hair.

"Yes Toad it is!" she stated "And be sure to remember to smile all the time."

Houka of course was typing on his laptop.

"I've looked up the best places for a date." he said "First thing you should do is buy her a meal then take her to the movies."

Nonon then pulled out her cell phone and called Satsuki.

"Hello Nonon." said Satsuki on the reciever "You called me?"

"Yes Satsuki." Nonon replied "Where are you located?"

"I'm on a date with Ryuko and Mako. Were just heading out of the mall."

"Thank you. Bye."

Nonon hung up the phone and looked to her comrades.

"Alright their just about leaving the mall." she said "This is the best time to act now."

Ira swallowed and tried his best not to sweat.

"You'll be fine Gamagoori." Uzu said calmy patting his back "You saved her life twice! And she sobbed her eyes out when she thought you were dead. She'll definitely go out with you."

Ira took a deep breath.

"Alright lets do this."

Satsuki, Ryuko, and Mako were walking out of the mall. Satsuki had bought the hat while Ryuko had purchased a few outfits. Mako however had a backpack full of things. It was kinda strange how she was able to carry all that stuff without falling.

"Mako is having a great date with my besties!" she said happily.

Ryuko smiled as she talked to Satsuki. She wanted to catch up on getting to know her real well since they were sisters.

"I never told you how sorry I was for your Kamui." Satsuki said.

"Well I never had a chance to thank you for catching me." Ryuko replied.

Satsuki smiled.

"I guess that makes two of us." she answered.

Outside the mall...

"Okay here they come." said Nonon "Get ready everyone."

Ira continued to blush as he heard Mako's cheerful voice from the corner.

Uzu on cue did a sneek attack and pulled Ryuko into an alley.

"Hey what the hell are you-" she began to shout only to have Uzu put his finger to his lips to signal her to be quiet.

"What?" she said confused.

Uzu stared out to see Nonon sneak up on on Satsuki and pull her along with her.

Satsuki noticed Ira and smiled as she went along with the plan. Ryuko then noticed Ira and sorta got the idea.

"Okay Toad nows your chance go!" said Nonon as she tried shoving Ira out of the alley.

"Move it big guy!" Uzu said helping Nonon out. "You've got this!"

It took a few seconds to notice she was alone.

"Huh? Ryuko? Satsuki?"

Ira slowly made his way towards her.

Mako noticed him surprised at first but smiled in greeting.

"Hi Gamagoori! You look really handsome today. Are you going on a date?"

Ira blushed and nervously cleared his throat.

Come on man! Just do it! Ask her out!

"MANKANSHOKU WILL YOU DO ME THE HONOR OF GOING ON A DATE WITH ME!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he kneeled down and handed her the bouquet of pink flowers.

Mako stood there with her mouth open as she stared at the flowers and Ira's blushing face. She then smiled and her cheeks turned pink as she took the bouquet from him.

"Really!" she cried "These are for me?! Yor asking me out?!"

Ira slowly nodded as he waited for her response.

Mako full of joy wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tight. Ira not knowing what to do stood still as a statue.

"Yes I'll go out with you!" she cried "Mako's answer is yes!"

Ira was shocked but relieved by her answer. He slowly began to smile.

"R-really?" he said "You'll go on a date with me?"

Mako smiled as she reached her arms toward the heavens as a light shone down on her.

"Heck yes I'll go on a date with you! I like you alot Gamagoori! Even though you have a scary old man face and are loud I still think your handsome and sweet and I would love to get to know you better! Your also really cute when you smile! I would love to see you smile more! You also saved my life more than once! So my answer is a definite yes!..."

Ira smiled as he rubbed his neck. The blush in his cheeks deepened.

"I thank you for doing me this Mankanshoku." he said "But I'm not old. I'm only twenty."

Mako giggled.

Their moment was interrupted by everyone who came out of the corner and acclaimed them.

"Way to go Gamagoori!" said Uzu "I told you she would say yes!"

"I'm glad you grew a pair Toad!" said Nonon.

"This will make great data for my protocol." said Hoko who was capturing the moment on his tablet.

"I'm happy for the both of you." said Satsuki.

Ryuko nodded.

"Yeah what she said."

Ira thanked everyone for their help and support. Ryuko decided to give her friend some space. Although she was a little concerned.

"Well I'm happy for you Mako." she said "You two have a great time."

Mako smiled.

"Thanks!" she said "I'm glad we got to hang out today Ryuko!" she said happliy.

Ryuko smiled back.

"Yeah me too."

Ryuko then waved goodbye and tagged along with the Elites and Satsuki leaving Ira and Mako alone. Ira offered to help Mako with her backpack which she gladly complied.

"So where are we going for our date Gamagoori?" Mako asked.

Ira rubbed his neck once more.

"Well... how about we have a meal together?"

Mako smiled once more.

"Okay! I love food!"

Ira smiled pleased by her reaction.

"And afterward we can go see a movie."

"That sounds wonderful!" Mako said enthusiastically.


	3. Ira and Mako's Date

The first place Ira took Mako was a popular ice cream parlor. Mako can't remember the last time she had ice cream. When she was younger her mother use to take her and Mataro to get ice cream from a truck. Mako admired all of the different variety of flavors and in the slums ice cream was a rare food to have as well as other sweets. Ira told Mako she can have all the flavors she'd like.

Mako decided to get a big bowl with mint chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, butterscotch, and cookies n creme.

After Ira paid for the ice cream Mako rushed over to a fancy table and began to dig into the ice cream. After taking a big bite her eyes glowed with enthusiasm.

"Wow!" she cried "This taste way better than my Mom's special croquettes!

Ira slowly smiled as he sat down across from her. Mako so entranced by the ice cream took a few more big bites.

Ira cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Um... Mankanshoku I wouldn't eat that fast. You might get a- "

"BRAIN FREEZE!" Mako yelled opening her mouth wide and not knowing what to do but gasp.

Ira chuckled till she was good.

"Whoa!" Mako cried "That was cold and unpleasant. But this is really good!"

"Well I'm glad your enjoying it." said Ira.

"Oh!" cried Mako once more "Where are my manners?"

Mako took her spoon dunked it in the ice cream and lifted the spoon to Ira.

"Would you like to share with me Gamagoori?" she asked.

Ira blushed as the spoon came closer to his mouth. Opening his mouth Mako fed him the ice cream. The ice cream was good.

"Thank you Mankanshoku." he said after swallowing.

Mako smiled.

"I should be thanking you Gamagoori!" she said "I haven't had ice cream in a long time!"

Ira was surprised by her response.

"Really? When would you say was the last time you had ice cream?"

Mako shrugged.

"I'm not sure. My mom use to take me and Mataro to get ice cream from the ice cream truck when we were alot younger. It was before we moved here."

Ira was shocked. Mako hadn't had ice cream since she moved here?! No wonder she couldn't slow down when she took a bite.

"You can't afford ice cream here?" he asked.

Mako sighed.

"Well dad tries to save up as much as possible being an alley doctor. He don't make the kind of budget other doctors make. But at least he scrapes up enough to keep us living happy. So its all good."

Ira still couldn't believe what he was hearing. Alley doctor? He knew she was talking about the residence of no star families. The slums. He obviously knew that she lived in the slums. But he hardly knows what goes on in the slums. And judging by what shes been saying it sounded like the slums was a pretty bad place to live.

Mako smiled as she took another bite of ice cream.

"Maybe you can meet my family sometime." she said after swallowing "I'm sure they'll like you! And maybe you can introduce me to yours! I'd like to see the people who raised you into an honorable man."

Ira was touched by Mako's statement. He has met her family before but that was during the war with the Covers. He honestly thought that Mako's family were eccentric people. But he knew he would have to win them over if he wanted to continue dating Mako. He would for her.

"Sure maybe." he said while blushing. "I'm sure my mother would love to meet you."

Mako smiled.

"And what do you think your dad would think of me?" she asked "I bet you get your looks from him. Is he like you Gamagoori?"

Ira was caught off guard by this. He never met his father. His mom told him that he left before he was born. He also learned that his father was an american soldier who was patrolling a base in Japan. He met his mother, got her pregnant, and was never heard from again. He hated his father for doing that to his mother as she struggled to raise him. His Uncle had been there to help her get back on her feet. His Uncle was the only father he had.

"I-I don't know." he said slowly "I never met him. He left before I was born."

Mako smile disappeared and was replaced by sadness. Without warning she reached out and hugged Ira.

"Oh Gamagoori!" she cried "I'm sorry I brought up your dad! I didn't mean to intrude on your personal life! I didn't mean to make you sad! Please forgive Mako!"

Ira choked a gasp as Mako hugged him tightly. He was shocked by her act of intimacy that he blushed crimson red but was pleased as well. He loved that she cared enough to apologize and ask for forgiveness. He slowly bend low and wrapped his arms around her, patting her back to comfort her.

"Its okay Mankanshoku." he said soothingly "I know you didn't mean it and I forgive you."

Mako smiled again as she still kept hugging him. Her cheeks pinkened as he hugged her back.

"Thank you Gamagoori."

After they finished the ice cream Ira checked his phone to see when the movie would be starting.

"Well we better be getting to the movie theater." he said after putting his phone away.

As they walked Ira looked down at Mako who was cheerful as ever. His hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it struggled to try to reach for Mako's hand. Mako seeing what he was trying to do finished the act by grabbing hold of his hand. Ira blushed as he felt her soft hand in his. Slowly he wrapped his fingers tightening his hold. And the two love birds proceeded towards the movie theater.

Once they reached the movie theater Ira purchased the tickets and a large drink and popcorn. The theater room was surprisingly less crowed as they went to find seats. But their was a problem. The seats were too small for Ira's size.

But Mako always came prepared.

"Just leave it to Mako!" she said confidently.

Approaching the seats Mako grabbed hold of a cup holder handle and snapped it off much to Ira's shock.

"There!" she beemed happily "Now we can watch the movie!"

Ira knew he was going to have to pay for that. But he couldn't help but smile. He couldn't have found a better girlfriend.


	4. Pouring My Heart Out

During the movie Ira and Mako spent most of the time holding hands. Once and a while Ira would look at Mako but turned back to the movie when she turned to look at him. Ira couldn't help but blush as they held hands. Mako was his first ever date and hes not familiar with how dating girls worked. So far though she seemed happy and having a good time which was a relief for him.

After the movie ended Ira payed for the broken cup holder. Mako apologized even though the staff was not happy, but the theater manager after hearing about the broken cup holder and the situation; he felt a little bad that none of the seats fitted Ira's big physique and promised that he would have a custom seat made for him next time he came. Ira was much obliged and thanked him before he and Mako left the theater.

Once they got outside they looked up the sky and saw the sun will set in a little while.

"That movie was great!" Mako cried.

Ira smiled.

"Yeah I guess it was."

Ira than looked down at Mako.

"Where would you like to go next Mankanshoku?" he asked.

"Whuh!" she cried in surprise "This date is still not over?"

Ira blushed.

"N-no I guess not. Unless you want it to be."

"Are you kidding me!" Mako cried "Heck no! I know where we can go! Lets go to the park and eat my mom's special croquettes."

Ira smiled.

"Mankanshoku lets take my car." he said.

Mako's eyes beemed as she smiled.

"Shotgun!" she cried.

Once they reached Ira's car Mako enthusiastic as ever admired Ira's car.

"You've got the sweetest ride ever Gamagoori!" she cried.

Ira blushed and smiled a little as he opened the door for her.

"Thank you Mankanshoku."

After he entered the car he started the engine and drove to the park. The park was popular for picnics, hikes, and flying kites when it was windy. Their were only a fair few of people at the park. A mother was pushing a baby in its stroller. A father was playing frisbee with his son. Children were swinging on the swings. And a little girl was feeding ducks at a nearby lake.

Near the lake across a bridge were tables laid across for picnics. Taking Ira's hand Mako led him towards one of the tables and they both sat down. Reaching into her shirt Mako pulled out a nicely wrapped package from her shirt. Ira nearly choked a gasp. How was that possible?! Opening the package inside was Mako's mom's croquettes.

"Well lets eat!" she said happily. Before digging in they blessed the food.

"Thank you for this meal." they said together.

As they ate Ira looked at Mako whos cheeks were filled with food. Taking a hankerchief he slowing extended it towards Mako's face and wiped some food from her chin.

After swallowing Mako spoke.

"I'm really glad you asked me on this date Gamagoori."

Ira blushed as he slowly smiled.

"I'm glad you agreed to accompany me Mankanshoku."

Mako stuffed some more food in her mouth.

"I was wondering though... Why did you ask me?" she asked. "I thought you liked Lady Satsuki."

Ira nearly choked on his food as he was surprised by her question. He slowly cleared his throat before he answered.

"W-well...I-I really admire you Mankanshoku. I've always admired you since we first met. And I want to know more about you. You surprise me and I-I've aquired feelings for you!"

Mako was really touched by Ira's words. She couldn't help herself as she stood on top of the bench and reached her hands toward the heavens.

"Mako accepts your feelings Gamagoori! Mako knows how you feel and I feel the same way! I too have always admired you since we first met! And I too would like to know more about you! Also I would love to go on another date with you!"

Ira was touched by Mako's response but he also was a little embarrased as almost everyone at the park was staring at them in awe. Ira cleared his throat once.

"Thank you Mankanshoku. Your words mean alot to me. And uhhh...your standing on a picnic table. Please get down."

Mako looking around noticed everyone staring at her and she slowly sat back down her cheeks blushing in embarrassment.

"Awww frick." she muttered "This is so humiliating."

Ira couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"That makes two of us Mankanshoku. But I don't regret anything I said."

Mako then smiled and her cheeks pinkened.

"Me too Gamagoori."

Mako then closed her eyes leaned toward Ira and puckered her lips. Ira felt his heart race at an unsteady beat. Sweat poured from his head as he blushed. Was she serious?! Here?! Right now?! Seeing that Mako was waiting for him to act, he hesitantly leaned foward to Mako's awaiting lips.

Suddenly Ira heard a crack and some whispers coming from the bushes behind them.

"Shhh! Shut up they'll hear us!"

"Your the one talking!"

"Both of you be quiet!"

Ira slowly stood up.

"Excuse me for a momemt Mankanshoku."

Mako opened her eyes and slowly nodded her head. She put on a fake smile to hide her disappointment.

"Okey dokie." she said.

Ira then strutted towards the bush loosing his patience.

"Oh no shit here he comes!"

"I can see that!"

Ira then stood tall and furious as he stared down at the other Elites, Ryuko, and Satsuki who were hiding behind the bush.

"Well isn't this a surprise." Ira said sarcastically.

Uzu nervously smiled and waved.

"Hey big guy! Your doing great."

Ira was not amused.

"What are you guys doing here!" he demanded "How dare you spy on me and Mankanshoku on our date!"

Nonon crossed her arms.

"Hey Toad it wasn't my idea. I never wanted to eavesdrop on you and the Underachiever flirting with each other."

Uzu nodded.

"Yeah this was all Matoi's idea."

Ryuko stared daggers at Uzu.

"What! You bastard! You have some nerve to be pointing this on me! Satsuki was in on this too!"

For the first time Satsuki blushed in embarrassment.

"I-I was not!"

Ira sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

"I don't care who's idea it was! Just please get out of here. I mean well and no offense Lady Satsuki."

Satsuki smiled in understandment.

"None taken Gamagoori. Were sorry for the interference. Come on guys, lets leave Gamagoori and Mankanshoku with their date."

Houka turned off his tablet after secretly recording them.

"This will make good data for my rescources."

As they turned to leave Ryuko pointed a finger at Gamagoori.

"If you in any way hurt Mako, your going to pay big time."

Ira sighed.

"I assure you Matoi Mankanshoku is in good hands. You have my word."

Ryuko gave Ira one more look before she turned around and followed the others. Ira then turned on his heel and walked back to the picnic area. Mako wasn't at the table. Looking around Ira spotted her feeding a squirrel some leftover croquett.

"Sorry about that Mankanshoku." he apologized.

Mako smiled.

"Its all cool. Everything okay Gamagoori?"

"Yeah. Its getting late. We should be heading back."

Mako wiped the crumbs from her hands and followed pursuit.

After getting in the car before Ira started the engine Mako pointed at a direction.

"Gamagoori look a beautiful sunset!"

Ira looked at the direction Mako was pointing and sure enough their was a sunset. The sky was a perfect mixture of orange, red, pink, and purple. It was a beautiful sight to behold. He couldn't have asked for a better day.

"Well spotted Mankanshoku." he replied.

He decided to sit and watch the sun set with Mako. Mako then rested her head on Ira's arm. Ira blushed and his heart beated fast as he slowly extended his arm around her shoulder bringing her close to him.

After the sun setted Ira started the car and immediatley drove Mako home. Once they approached her house. He slowly shook Mako who was asleep.

"Mankanshoku were here." he said softly.

"Hmmm? Home already?"

After stretching Mako gave Ira a tight hug.

"Thank you for the date Gamagoori! I had a wonderful time!"

Ira blushed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you Mankanshoku." he said softly.

After she released him she reached out to open the door. Ira then took the opportunity for this moment.

"Mankanshoku wait."

She turned to look at him as he leaned foward and pressed his lips to hers. Slowly the couple began to kiss tenderly and passionately. After it seemed the kiss would never end, Mako pulled away with her cheeks pink as ever. Ira too felt he cheeks radiate.

"Goodnight Gamagoori. I'll text you later." Mako said as she opened the door and stepped out.

Before she went inside she turned and waved at him which he too did in return. Once Mako was inside, Ira started the engine and drove off satisfied with how this day ended. He couldn't have asked for a better date.

Or maybe he can...

When Mako entered the house she saw Ryuko and her entire family waiting for her with excited grins. Well except her dad.

"So...how was it?" Ryuko asked.

Ira too was not expecting to see the Elites and Lady Satsuki later waiting for him at his house to spill out everything.


End file.
